simcountryfandomcom-20200215-history
List of Governments during the Duplex
Since 3500 the Soviet Federation on Kebir Blue has been governed by both a premier and a legislative council. This mixed system was termed the Duplex and makes up the sixth period of soviet history following The League. This period was governed by the Third Soviet Constitution. Each government has it's own section below with information including who won the elections for premier, who was elected to council, and who was a member of cabinet. __TOC__ Sixty-Fifth Soviet Government, (3500 - 3507) The sixty-fifth government was the first following the collapse of The League. In 3497 political alliances emerged. The Civil Democratic Union remained active but the Socialist Movement split into two new parties, the Federated Socialist Alliance (FedSA) and the Communist Party of the Soviet Federation (Vanguards). During this government the council asserted itself as the dominant force in federal decisionmaking. Evad steered the course by convening federation on several key issues, most notably the passing of the Datacommons Project, the Emergency Relief Act, and the Economic Advice Act. The council, led by Lego, debated these issues vigourously, resulting in significant amendments and compromise. However, the introduction by Fitzpatrick of the Military Standards Act resulted in too many loose ends. Evad called an election in 3507. Election for Premier First Round Election for Council Cabinet Premier - Evad Finance - Andrew Government Affairs - Satomi Defense - Mike Sixty-Sixth Soviet Government, (3507 - 3517) The sixty-sixth government of the Soviet Federation was led by the Vanguard movement. Passing the Unification Act and a Military Protocol Bill were key issues during this government. The Vanguards, FedSA, and the Civil Democratic Union all took part in heated bipartisan debate and negotiations. While the Unification Act was ultimately passed, there was far too much difficulty with the Military Protocol Bill. The government became nonfunctional and ultimately collapsed after nearly five years of deadlock in council. Election for Premier First Round Second Round Election for Council Cabinet Premier - Khome Finance - Andrew Government Affairs - Green Defense - Khome Sixty-Seventh Soviet Government, (3517 - 3525) After the collapse of the Vanguard government in 3517, a diverse set of candidates ran in election to become the premier or a council member. In a surprising turn of events, Mike of the CDU won a plurality of the vote, with Volt and Green tied with 30 per cent of the vote each. Both declined to enter a run-off election and instead asked for an early dissolution of the government. The highlight of this government was the passing of the Military Protocol, Standards, and Achievement Act. Election for Premier Election for Council Cabinet Premier - Mike Finance - Mike and Devlin Government Affairs - Andrew Foreign Affairs - Satomi Defense - Khome Sixty-Eighth Soviet Government, (3525 - 3543) In perhaps one of the most successful Soviet governments, several pieces of legislation were passed during the Sixty-Eighth government. It was also, coincidentally, the second-longest ever government in the history of the federation and the longest elected government. Volt had an incredible cabinet which managed to negotiate the Unique Merger and the council was able to pass several other keys pieces of legislation. Beyond that, the Datacommons was conducted by Andrew. Election for Premier First Round Second Round Election for Council Cabinet Premier - Volt Finance - Andrew Soviet Affairs - Mike Defense - Khome Sixty-Ninth Soviet Government, (3543 - 3553) FedSA collapsed as a political entity in 3543 leaving space in the premier race for the Vanguards and CDU to fight over. Council was inundated with indepenendents, with three running, the most of any election to date. Andrew won the election with 58% of the vote. The major issues during the election was the CM merger, election reform and recuritment. The 69th government saw a major drive in recruitment and was also the government that the merger was implemneted during. Election reform was brought to referndum but failed, along with attempts to have a summit with the Union and Unique Federations. Galactic relations and summits, as well as the economy were key issues during the next soviet election. Election for Premier Firth Round Election for Council Cabinet Premier - Andrew Finance - Mike(The Republic of Romanam) Government Affairs - Mike Foreign Affairs - Satomi(Imperial Union of Gaia) Defense -Satomi Seventieth Soviet Government, (3553 - 3566) The elections for the 70th government were more toned down than the previous, but all canidates put up a good honorable race. Andrew won the Premier election with a close 57%. The major issues during the election was the economy, and galactic relations. A major military crisis took hold during this government leading the Premier to gain emergency powers. The crisis was resolved dipolmatically. Soon after the crisis, Government Affairs minister Phillip finished the annual datacommons. After that elections were called, and Independent council memeber Gord proposed the Visionary Manifesto. Election for Premier ''' '''Election for Council Cabinet Premier - Andrew, First Republic of Mandarr Finance Minister - Khome, The Peoples Republic of Malizi Foreign Minister - Satomi, The Imperial Union of Gaia Government Affairs Minister - Philip, The Republic of White Highlands Seventy-First Soviet Government, (3566 - 3584) The elections for the 71st Soviet government were very toned down, not even a debate was held. Devlin won the premier race with 58% of the vote, becoming the first independent Premier. Independents held on to there 2 seats in council as well as the Vanguard. Mike, of the CDU got to represent his party for the first time on the council. Major issues for this government include the Visionary Movement , recruitment space, and a summit with the Union. Election for Premier ''' '''Election for Council Cabinet Premier - Devlin, Kingdom of Greenwood Vice Premier-Andrew, The Republic of Mandarr Finance Minister - Khome, The Peoples Republic of Malizi Foreign Minister - Mike, The Republic of Romanam Minister of the Interior - Phillip, The Republic of White Highlands Seventy-Second Soviet Government, (3584 - 3590) Following the intense political crisis of the two referenda on the Soviet relationship with the Unique, an election was called by Devlin. Candidates were fielded for premier, including Tony of the SFPP, Evad of the UV, and Philip as an independent. Following a confrontation between the CDU and the SFPP, a backroom deal was drafted that was the SFPP withdraw from the race for premier. Council elections were also quite serious given that it was first election with the formation of two new political parties, the SFPP and the United Visionaries. The UV won premier and all the SFPP candidates won seats on the council. Election for Premier ''' '''Election for Council Cabinet Premier - Evad, Volusian Confederacy Vice Premier- Devlin, Kingdom of Greenwood Finance Minister - Andrew, The Republic of Mandarr Defense Minister - Khome, The Peoples Republic of Malizi Interior Minister - Phillip, The Republic of White Highlands Seventy-Third Soviet Government, (3590 - 3605) After being elected to his term, there was a rather clear divide between "federalist" and "visionary" camps. This led to a largely unproductive government where both sides became entrenched. The federal majority in the council came to blows to the premier, Evad, over the question of constitutional reform. This was then put to a referendum and subsequently voted down by general membership. This triggered a lack of confidence in government, at least as perceived by Evad, and an election was triggered. Philip again challenged, losing this time by a smaller margin. Council had a similar composition with Mike of the CDU again winning Adanac Chair. The federalists lost their majority position on council. Election for Premier ''' '''Election for Council Cabinet Premier - Evad, Volusian Confederacy Vice Premier- Devlin, Kingdom of Greenwood Finance Minister - Andrew, The Republic of Mandarr Defense Minister - Khome, The Peoples Republic of Malizi Interior Minister - Phillip, The Republic of White Highlands Seventy-Fourth Soviet Government (3605 - 3615) Following the conclusion of Dave's term, the federation's energy on reform slowed. After Dave's much forlorn departure from the Federation in 3505, Philip of White Highlands called for another election to appoint and organise a government. A ''de facto ''simcountry vote to appoint Philip to premier without a legislative body. The vote was proposed through the general membership and passed, although turnout was deplorably low - with only five members actually voting. The Seventy-Fourth government was the last government for the duplex, as such the intention was for such government to be a provisional one. While the contents of the Fourth Soviet Constitution were ratified before being voted on by the general membership. Category:Soviet Federation